Arrangements described herein relate to planning future conversations between two or more participants.
In most facets of life, the need arises to discuss a topic with one or more persons or organizations at some point in the future. Scheduling a meeting requires interactions with other people in advance, often involves rescheduling. There are various techniques and tools to assist an individual in planning future activities and to remember the topics for discussion. Examples of such techniques and tools include making mental notes, writing “to do” lists, making calendar entries, sticky notes, asking someone or something (e.g. a computer) to remind us, bulletin boards, etc. For instance, when using a calendar entry, a user may initially guess at an appropriate date/time.